List of names
is drawn from the list of full names.]]The game generates names for entrants by choosing or combining them from five premade lists of names, which were put together from over 27 000 names submitted online. There are two lists for first names, one for male and another for female entrants. A name drawn from one of them is combined with a last name from a separate list. There are also two lists of full names, one for females, one for males. Some of the names in the game are labeled as [[Sex|''male'' or female]] rather arbitrarily. For example, the list of full female names in the game contains first names that are of Finnish origin (e.g. Sakari, Joni) but could only be given to males in Finland because of strict name-related legislation. Some of the names in the release version were removed later. See the section below for a list of names that do not appear in versions 1.0.34 and newer. Removed names The release version (1.0.33) of Papers, Please contained several names that were later removed. Before the initial release, people could submit their information to the developer online to have their name appear in the game. Some of the submissions contained copyrighted character names, names of celebrities, and names that were otherwise seen as inappropriate and were removed in versions 1.0.34, 1.0.35, 1.0.38, 1.0.41 and 1.1.60. The lists below do not list all changes in 1.1.60 at the moment. Celebrities, public figures *Imran Khan - Indian actor or Pakistani politician *Misha Krug - resembles Mikhail Krug, a deceased Russian singer *Czeslaw Milosz - Polish Nobel prize winner for literature *Nikita Nipone - Argentinian singer *Viktor Orban - the prime minister of Hungary *Anita Sarkeesian - Canadian-American feminist, media critic and blogger *Michelle Schumacher - American actor, wife of J.K. Simmons *Andrew Watson - British Guianese football player or Canadian politician Copyrighted names *Eric Weiss - a field agent from Alias *Anna Dewiit - resembles Anna DeWitt from BioShock *Brigid Tenenbaum - from BioShock *Lenina Crowne - a hatchery worker in Brave New World *Katerina Ivanova - resembles Katerina Ivanovna from The Brothers Karamazov by Dostoyevsky *Lena Golovach - from F 63.9 Maladie d'amour *Muki Hatsune - resembles Hatsune Miku, a synthesizer application by Crypton Future Media *Rin Katawa - resembles Rin Tezuka from Katawa Shoujo *Jebediah Kerman - a kerbonaut from Kerbal Space Program *Tristy Yordleva - resembles Tristana, a champion in League of Legends whose race is Yordle *Nidalee Hecar - combination of Nidalee and Hecarim, champions in League of Legends *Jane Shepard - default name for a new female character in Mass Effect *Nastasha Romanenko - a Ukrainian weapons analyst from Metal Gear *Olga Gurlukovna - resembles Olga Gurlukovich from Metal Gear *Eridan Ampora - from MS Paint Adventures *Kanaya Maryam - from MS Paint Adventures *Aradia Medigo - from MS Paint Adventures *Terezi Pyrope - from MS Paint Adventures *Aranea Serket - from MS Paint Adventures *Miwako Sakurada - from Paradise Kiss *Maya Amano - from Megami Tensei franchise *Feta Salakys - resembles Salakis, a goat cheese and feta brand sold in Europe *Quan Ur - race in Star Control *Seyrah Kerrigan - resembles Sarah Kerrigan from Starcraft *Makise Kurisu - from Steins;Gate *Sockston Hales - resembles Saxton Hale (and Sackston Hale achievement) from Team Fortress 2 *Suwako Moriya - from the Touhou Project *Tokiko Lorelei - a combination of Tokiko and Mystia Lorelei from Touhou project *Kira Argounova - the fictional protagonist in Ayn Rand's anticommunist book We The Living Other removed names *Ripuli Paskana - 'fucked up diarrhoea' in Finnish *Reva Perspillu - 'cunt arsepussy' in Finnish *Kurwa Mudakinska - kurwa is a Polish swearword, similar to fuck in English, literally 'a whore'. In Russian, the curseword Mudak means an ignorant form of an asshole or a dickhead. *Andela Bullox - the last name is pronounced like bollocks. The name is also similar to Angela Bullox, a Canadian-born artist. *Marwana Sigarits - pronounced like marijuana cigarettes *Anna Fender - pronounced like an offender *Jorge Nitales - pronounced like your genitals *Ivan Chesnokov - a poster or a troll on various firearms forums *Casimir Meciar - possibly a combination of Casimir the 3rd (a Polish king) and Vladimír Mečiar (a former Slovak politician) *Rulon Oboev - a parody name of a Chechen terrorist in Russian. Literally 'bolt of wallpaper.' *Janusz Pavulon – possibly a reference to John Paul II (the Pope in years 1978-2005, Polish name: Jan Paweł II) *Wilma Fickena - German word ficken means fuck in English *Ahmed Skovorodka - a feminine male character. Also has Islamic name and female form of surname. *Pamela Chu – if the names are switched around, chupamela means 'blow me' in Spanish. *Timina Govovna *Oscar Hilton *Veniamin Lenetska *Alma Marcela Full names in 1.1.60 In alphabetical order by the first name. Hit CTRL + F (command + F on Mac) to search. Separate names in 1.1.60 The first names are in alphabetical order. The last names are in the order they appear in in the game files. This means that they are loosely grouped by their national/ethnic origin. Since many Slavic family names have different forms depending on gender, the last names column contains names with two variants separated by /. __FORCETOC__ Category:Gameplay